


Take Me Out Tonight

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dana asks the new intern out...





	Take Me Out Tonight

Dana Brooke had never really meant to fall for the young intern who had recently joined WWE, but it was hard to ignore how gentle and generous Tiffany was. Tiffany had greeted her gently every day that she came to work, had been quick to ask if she was okay if she seemed out of sorts and was generally gentle. 

Tonight she wanted to do something special to thank the girl. She wanted to, she needed to, ask the girl out to dinner. She just needed a reason to go and see her. Then, almost as if she knew, Charlotte had asked Dana to go and talk to Stephanie about something, claiming that the manager needed to see her. 

Dana had blushed as she approached the girl, noting Tiffany’s smile widening when she approached.

“Hi Dana, everything okay?”

“Stephanie wanted to see me?”

“.... I... don’t think so?”

Tiffany murmured, pulling up the schedule. 

“Wait... Tiffany/Dana time...”

She checked the time on the clock, then blushed, looking up at Dana through her eyelashes, biting her lower lip a little. 

“Did we just get... arranged?”

“Yes... I think so...”

“Well, since they... booked this... would you... have dinner with me tonight?”

“Yes.”

The answer came softly, Tiffany beaming as she agreed, checking the time and adding.

“Come find me at 8.00? I should be done here by then...”

“Okay.”

Dana had smiled.

“Hey, how much time do we have?”

“About... 4 minutes?”

Dana had smiled at the time, then moved to kiss Tiffany sweetly. 

“See you tonight beautiful...”


End file.
